1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact rapid chilling system and a method for reserving cold, and more particularly to a compact rapid chilling system and a method for reserving cold, in which a liquefied cooling gas is used to realize an efficient transportation and delivery of goods under temperature control of the goods, for example such as: perishable foods such as vegetables, fruits, fishes and shellfishes; ice creams; natural flowers; medical and pharmaceutical products; and, like goods being reserved at low temperatures.
Further, the present invention relates to a bag and a method both for reserving chilled goods, and more particularly to such bag and such method, both of which make easier for a mere consumer to keep at low temperatures the chilled goods such as frozen goods, perishable foods, ice creams and like goods purchased from department stores, supermarkets and like stores, when he takes the goods home.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the short distance transportation of the chilled goods such as fruits, vegetables, dairy products, ice creams, fresh fishes, and like goods being reserved at low temperatures, a cold reserving vehicle (i.e., covered truck or van) with a cargo chamber made of aluminum is mainly used. In such vehicle, the inner surfaces of the cargo chamber are covered with heat insulating walls, so that the interior of the cargo chamber is cooled by means of dry ice or ice of frozen water. On the other hand, in transportation to great distances, or in transportion of frozen fishes, frozen meat and like frozen goods, it is necessary to keep the interior of the cargo chamber at predetermined temperatures. Consequently, in the cold reserving vehicle, a refrigerating unit is mounted on the roof of its driver's cab, or in the front upper portion of its cargo chamber. Such refrigerating unit is driven by either the vehicle's own motor or another motor independent thereof.
The vehicle having its cargo chamber cooled by means of dry ice or ice of frozen water is poor in cooling capacity, while being hard to control the temperature of its cargo chamber. In this type of vehicle, since it is hard to keep the temperature of its cargo chamber within a desired range of temperatures, the vehicle is considerably limited in the extent of its goods being transported and also in the extent of distances to which the goods are tansported.
On the other hand, the vehicle provided with a mechanical refrigerating unit suffers from a considerable weight of such refrigerating unit, a considerable space required for such refrigerating unit, and its running costs. Further, when the door of the cargo chamber is frequently opened and closed in loading and unloading the goods, it is very hard to control the temperature of the cargo chamber.
As described above, in the conventional types of transportion and delivery of the chilled goods to be reserved at low temperatures, there are so many problems which, generally speaking, make the transportation efficiency poor.